


Rest Mode

by sky_blue_hightops



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Exhaustion, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Napping, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sleep Deprivation, connor gets lowkey shook, everyone gets shook, hank gets shook, heck guys can i adopt chris yet, how much money do i have to pay to make 'connor & detroit police dept officers' a tag, this is lowkey a crack fic but shhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_blue_hightops/pseuds/sky_blue_hightops
Summary: Tina squinted against the soft rays of sunlight seeping in, holding her hand up to block the worst of it. All around the station, detectives and officers alike sat slumped in chairs or yawning. She herself yawned at the sight, eyes watering. "Hey. Tina. Hey. Hey."She rolled her eyes and swiveled her chair to face Chris, rubbing her eyes and only realizing she was smudging her eyeliner mid-rub. "Hey yourself, Mister Bright-Eyed-and-Bushy-Tailed." Another yawn. She swore she could feel part of her soul leaving her body. "Just because you're used to late nights doesn't give you the right to be so happy right now."





	Rest Mode

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was Connor falling asleep (kinda ig, if u could call it sleeping) for the first time, and people getting shook. Takes place like very soon after the end of the game.

Tina squinted against the soft rays of sunlight seeping in, holding her hand up to block the worst of it. All around the station, detectives and officers alike sat slumped in chairs or yawning. She herself yawned at the sight, eyes watering. "Hey. Tina. Hey. Hey."

She rolled her eyes and swiveled her chair to face Chris, rubbing her eyes and only realizing she was smudging her eyeliner mid-rub. "Hey yourself, Mister Bright-Eyed-and-Bushy-Tailed." Another yawn. She swore she could feel part of her soul leaving her body. "Just because you're used to late nights doesn't give you the right to be so happy right now."

Chris flashed her the bright smile that had won over her and the rest of the department. "If I promise to get you some coffee can you help me pick up these notes?"

She considered his proposition carefully. A swath of manila folders and stray notepads littered their shared desk-space. Chris had a bit of tape in his hair. Crumpled sheets of notebook paper clustered on the floor. "...two creams, one sugar?"

A wider smile, a wink. Such a charmer. Now if only she had that energy. "You got it." He pushed himself out of his chair, stumbling towards the break room.

"And a donut?" she called after him, and received a noise in response that _might've_ been a yes. 

Another rub at her eyes. She wouldn't ever have enough coffee in the world to feel awake right now, but after ten overtime hours of research and theorizing and too much caffeine to be healthy, she and the other detectives assigned to this case had fleshed out a motive and a suspect that actually might make sense. She'd consider it again once she had another mug of coffee in her. And two creams and one sugar.

Speaking of the other detectives on this case, she scanned the station again. As it was a high-profile homicide case involving several androids and some questionable rights, it had involved Gavin (asleep on his desk - where was her Sharpie?), Lieutenant Anderson (also asleep on his desk, but she'd rather take Gavin up on his flirting before she took anything remotely ink-filled near Lt. Anderson's face), Chris (off fetching coffee like the wonderful angel he was), and Anderson's android pal - Connor? Yeah, Connor. Where was he, anyway -

Her train of thought was broken by the euphoric smell of freshly-brewed liquid energy being slid under her nose. She accepted the mug with a smile (there were reasons Chris was everyone's favorite, and his amazing coffee was one of them), cupping in both hands to ward away the chill of the air-conditioning. "You seen Anderson's shadow anywhere?"

Chris frowned slightly, dropping back in his chair with a long sigh. "No, but I did overhear Detective Collins telling an officer that he'd be sending us home today to get some rest. Said he could get some others to go and get the suspect."

"Oh, _wonderful_. Home and bed, here I come." She sipped her coffee. Her eyes landed on her pencil cup. She could feel the smirk cross her face. "Think Reed would mind some... _decoration_?"

***

Detective Ben Collins wasn't paid enough to act as babysitter to a building of detectives with horrible sleeping habits, but here he was, surrounded by deskfuls of detectives with horrible sleeping habits. 

"C'mon. Up and at 'em." Gavin groaned and turned so his back was facing Ben. "It's ten in the morning and I've got permission to send all of you home to sleep, for once in your lives."

The detective brought his head off his desk, revealing a face full of Sharpie doodles and some impressive under-eye bags. Ben coughed to hide his laugh and decided he'd let Reed discover the multitude of tiny flowers and the words _TINA_ and _CHRIS_ written across his forehead and cheekbones when he arrived home. One of the two had done an admittedly-cute kitten on one temple. The other temple bore an inappropriate, suggestive symbol that Ben refused to crack a smile at. (He supposed he should scold their unprofessional behavior, but after last night's case they deserved to have a little lighthearted fun.) "Check out with me before you leave, alright?" Ben continued, then moved on to rouse Hank.

A commotion interrupted him. His hand hesitated over Hank's back. Chen and Miller were peering into the hallway leading to the bathrooms, talking amongst themselves in the manner Ben had learned to associate with either _gossip_ or _trouble_. Waking up Hank could wait a few minutes, and the lieutenant looked like he could use them anyway.

He ambled over to the pair, ready to break up the conversation and urge them home so he could also get some rest (he refused to leave until his detectives did, because as much respect as he had for them, he knew leaving them sleep-deprived and unsupervised was a recipe for problems), but before he could do so Tina turned to look at him in confusion. "I thought their batteries were supposed to last, like, _years_."

...Ben was _definitely_ not paid enough for this.

Chris was crouched on the floor next to the RK800, Connor, draping his jacket around said android (currently curled up on the floor next to the men's bathroom). " _Shhh_ ," he hissed at them, pressing a finger to his lips in an exaggerated manner that led Ben to believe he was operating on minimal sleep and absolutely no higher reasoning. "He's napping. Gotta sleep. Quiet."

The android did, in fact, appear to be 'napping'. His eyes were closed and his LED circling a soft, dim blue as he huddled deeper into Chris's jacket. The detective himself settled in next to Connor and carefully rearranged the jacket to lay flat and neat - Ben left him to his nitpicking, instead turning to Tina for some sort of explanation.

She shrugged, leaning against the wall and tipping the dregs of her coffee down her throat. "He's sleeping."

"He's sleeping," Ben echoed in disbelief. "...can androids sleep?"

Another shrug. Tina stared into the depths of her mug in disappointment. "I'm gonna get more coffee. Let me know if you figure it out, because I haven't."

"Okay," Ben replied softly, still slightly numb with confusion. Maybe waking Hank up wasn't such a bad idea after all.

***

 "Hey, Lieutenant? Yeah, um. You gotta come get your android before Chris takes him home and puts him to bed."

Hank sighed and lifted his head from his arms. "What time's it," he slurred. "Time t'go home?"

"...sure," Tina Chen agreed. At least, she hoped it was. "But seriously though, I'm not kidding. He's like five minutes from adopting Connor. This is kind of a problem."

Hank dropped his head back on his desk with a thud even Tina winced at. "Gimme a cup of coffee and you've got a deal."

Tina shrugged amicably. "Okay. Oh, by the way, Connor's like - I dunno, sleeping. Be quiet or Chris'll go off on you. Just a warning."

Hank sat back up quickly enough that his neck cracked, but Tina was already off to brew another pot of coffee. Did she say _sleeping?_

***

She said sleeping.

Hank looked down at Connor, noting his closed eyes and soft blue LED, and Chris, snoring away on Connor's shoulder. He tapped Chris's knee with his foot, reluctant to wake the young detective - but hey, at least they were getting a day off outta this whole thing. 

He was met with two pairs of tired brown eyes looking up at him. "Don't look at me like that, you two. Time to go home."

He offered Chris a hand and helped the younger man off the floor, Connor pushing off the wall and wavering on his feet. "Thanks, sir," Chris yawned at him before stumbling towards his desk to scoop up his things.

"Get a taxi, don't drive-!" Hank yelled after the departing detective, before turning to Connor. "Since when can you sleep? Since when do you need _sleep_?"

Connor blinked wide, exhausted eyes, tilting his head in confusion. "I am uncertain, Lieutenant. Since Cyberlife's dismantlement, several of my features are no longer support as I am a prototype. I would assume -" His eyes drifted. Hank nudged his shoulder. "I would assume an extended battery life is one such discontinued feature."

Gibberish. Complete gibberish. "So...you just need to recharge every once in a while now?"

Connor narrowed his eyes in thought, LED spinning yellow for a full four seconds. "...affirmative. I am able to obtain the required energy-recovery materials from the station's supply closet on our way out-"

Loud, angry cursing. Gavin pushed past them into the restroom, the Sharpie doodles on his face warped as his face contorted in fury. "TINA I SWEAR TO-" The bathroom door slammed shut behind him.

Hank and Connor exchanged a look. "Okay, that's our cue to leave, kid. Grab your fancy charging cord or whatever and let's get outta here." Hank wasn't anxious to be around whenever Gavin figured out it was permanent marker and not one of the whiteboard markers.

***

It was only halfway home Connor realized he still had Detective Miller's jacket laid thoughtfully across his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> 101% fluff to make up for the last fic.
> 
> I promise someday I'll actually write Gavin. Meanwhile I have adopted the DPD, they are mine now, thank you-


End file.
